Everchanging Destines
by TheTrueBlackRose
Summary: Slightly based on the original concept, with several characters that I created.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

On the planet Zeroth, a planet inhabited by Mirialan beings. There's quite a bit of commotion around the planet, the people are gathered around the palace. The King of Zeroth comes out. He has green skin, with dark tattoos, brown hair and red eyes. "Mirialans of Zeroth, the Queen has finally delivered a healthy child. The Queen is in perfect health as well. Queen Nova and I, King Skylark, are proud to introduce the heiress of Zeroth." King Skylark gestures to his Queen. Queen Nova walks out, cradling the little baby in her arms. Queen Nova has yellow skin, with dark tattoos, black hair and blue eyes. Queen Nova walks up and stands beside King Skylark. "Mirialans of Zeroth, we give you the heiress of Zeroth, Princess Luna." King Skylark says. He takes the young Princess into his arms and lifts her up to show to the Mirialan beings. Princess Luna is a Mirialan being, like her parents and her people. Princess Luna has green skin like her father, black hair like her mother and violet eyes. Princess Luna doesn't have her dark tattoos yet. The Mirialan beings all cheer out and clap. King Skylark then lowers Princess Luna down and places her into Queen Nova's arms. Queen Nova then cradles Princess Luna within her arms. "Thank you all for your admiration." Says Queen Nova. "All of you may return to your regular lives." King Skylark says. He leads Queen Nova back inside the palace.

A year and five months later, on the planet Andros, a planet inhabited by beings known as Faunus'. Their a race that appear humanoid, with animal characteristics and traits. The people are celebrating. The King of Andros walks out of the palace. The Faunus beings stop what they're doing and bring their attention to the King. The King has alabaster skin, black hair and amber eyes. The King is a cat Faunus, possessing black cat ears, a black cat tail and his pupils are slit in the cat style. The Faunus beings consist of many different animal characteristics. "Faunus' of Andros, I'm proud to announce. The Queen has delivered another healthy child. The Queen is recovering slowly. The Queen and I, King Bowen, are proud to introduce the second heiress of Andros." The Queen walks out, with a baby cradled in her arms and a young girl walking beside her. The Queen has a pale complexion, white hair and green eyes. The Queen is a cat Faunus as well, she has white cat ears and slit pupils like a cat. The young Princess has a pale complexion, white hair like her mother and amber eyes like her father. The young Princess is a cat Faunus like her parents, having white cat ears and slit pupils like a cat. The Queen walks up to King Bowen, standing beside him, while the young Princess stands on the other side of him. King Bowen takes the baby into his arms. "Faunus' of Andros, we give you the second heiress of Andros, Princess Galatea." Says King Bowen. He lifts Princess Galatea up, still holding her in his arms. Princess Galatea his fair-skinned, with black hair like her father and green eyes like her mother. Princess Galatea is a cat Faunus like her parents and sister, possessing black cat ears and her pupils are slit in the cat style. The Faunus beings all clap and cheer out. King Bowen then places Princess Galatea down, cradling her in his arms. "You may all commence in celebrating, thank you all." King Bowen says. The Queen and the Princess walk back inside the palace. King Bowen soon turns to follow after them, looking down at Princess Galatea. _"__There's something different about you. You caused your mother more pain than Serenity did." _King Bowen thinks to himself. Princess Galatea reaches up to play with his fingers. King Bowen smiles. _"__Your just an innocent little thing. Perhaps, you have more potential than just being a simple Princess like Serenity is." _King Bowen thinks to himself.

Five months later, on the planet Pluto, a planet inhabited by many different species and races. On the streets of the black market, a Twi'lek female walks through. She has purple skin, with light blue markings on her lekku and light purple eyes. She walks through a dark alleyway and leans on a wall.

A figure walks through and approaches her. She looks up at this figure. The figure lowers his hood, revealing to be a male Twi'lek. He has red skin, with black markings on his lekku and yellow eyes. The female Twi'lek stands up. "We're you followed?" "No. I have someone for you to meet." She unwraps the blanket, revealing a baby Twi'lek female. She has blue skin, with light purple markings on her lekku. The male Twi'lek pats the little baby on the head. "She's yours." "She'll be named Astronama." Astronama opens her eyes, revealing them to be dark blue. Astronama then falls back to sleep. "I must go. The authorities are after me." He kisses the female Twi'lek on the forehead. "Be safe." He then puts his hood up and runs off into the night.

The female Twi'lek runs off in the opposite direction.

A year and eight months later, a woman, with a cloak and hood on, walks through the night. She walks up the steps of the Jedi Temple and places a newborn human baby on the top of the steps. "You'll be safer here, young one. If your anything like your father, you possess The Force. If so, you'll make an exquisite Jedi Knight." She stands up. "I hope you can forgive me someday. Good luck, little one." She pulls her hood down lower and walks off into the night, leaving the sleeping newborn behind.

The following day, the newborn has been brought inside the Jedi Temple. The newborn has woken up and is reaching up to play with the medical robot.

Master Yoda is looking on, Master Mace Windu is standing beside him. "What do you think of the child, Master?" Asks Mace. "Strong with The Force, this child is. For such a young thing, she is." Yoda says. "It's not uncommon for the parents of young Jedi to give their child up to the Jedi Temple. It happens quite often." Says Mace. "Correct you are, Master Windu. You have a connection with this young one, do you?" Yoda asks. "No Master." Says Mace. "It's come to my attention that you haven't mentored a Padawan of your own, have you?" Yoda asks. "No Master Yoda, I've fought beside you faithfully and have a responsibility alongside the Jedi Counsel. I have no need to mentor a Padawan, Master." Says Mace. "Perhaps one day, you shall." Yoda says. "Until then, she'll join the rest of the young Jedi Knights in training." Says Mace. "When she's old enough, she will. Become a Jedi Knight, she shall." Yoda says. "Yes Master." Says Mace. He and Master Yoda turn to look on, as the newborn plays with the medical robot.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

At the Jedi Temple, nineteen years later. The Jedi Council is gathered. Standing at Mace Windu's shoulder is a human girl, being the same newborn that was left at the Jedi Temple nineteen years ago. She has brunette, mid-back-length hair, tied into a high-ponytail and hazel eyes. She's wearing a white jacket, with a purple interior, brown pants and gray boots, with very high heels. She also wears a black corset underneath her jacket, that curves in the middle of the bottom, exposing her hips. Her single lightsaber hangs at her right hip. Then standing at Master Yoda's shoulder is a blue Twi'lek female, this is the same infant from Pluto nineteen years ago, known as Astronama Karron. Astronama's wearing a collared, cream top, over a black shirt, black pants and a black belt. Astronama's also wearing a pair of black boots, with a series of belted straps across them. Astronama's two lightsabers hang on her belt at either side of her hips. Astronama's lekku have grown to their full-length, reaching just past her shoulder-blades and the light purple markings on them have become wider and deeper. "Master Yoda, the Separates attacked Andros quite severely. The planet lost their King, only the Princess and Prince managed to escape unscathed." "In charge of Andros now, who is?" Yoda asks. "The King's eldest has taken over the throne, Queen Serenity." Says Mace. "What shall we do, Master?" "The planet in great distress, it is. Pay them a visit, we shall. Master Windu and I go, we will. Padawan's Karron and Kenobi accompany us, u shall." Yoda says. "Yes, Master." Says both Astronama and the human girl.

The Council all leave and go their separate ways. "Hal-Wan." The human girl, known as Hal-Wan Kenobi, looks back behind her shoulder. Obi-Wan walks up to her. "Hi Dad." Hal-Wan says. "Be careful out there. Listen to Master Windu at all times." Says Obi-Wan. "I know, Dad." Hal-Wan says.

Astronama walks up to them. "Don't worry. I'll look after her as always, Master Kenobi." Says Astronama. "Thanks Astronama." Obi-Wan says. He turns to walk off.

"Bye, Dad." Says Hal-Wan. She then turns to follow after Astronama. "Hey, thanks for making me look bad in front of my dad." Hal-Wan says, sarcastically. "You make yourself look bad in front of him." Says Astronama. Hal-Wan pulls at one of her lekku's and she pulls it back, holding at it and rubbing at it. "Don't do that, you know these are sensitive." Astronama says. "I know. I'm sorry, I can't help it. Your lekku are fun to play with." Says Hal-Wan. "You know, for a nineteen-year-old you still act like a youngling." Astronama says. She releases her lekku and it falls back into place. "Not on the battlefield I don't." Says Hal-Wan. "Try and behave yourself while on Andros. We're meeting royalty. We only have a half-hour, so I need to go feed Sirius. You should probably do the same with Orion." Astronama says. "Yeah, good call. See you soon." Says Hal-Wan. She walks off, while Astronama goes off the other way.

Hal-Wan enters her sleeping chambers and the door slides shut behind herself. "Orion." Hal-Wan says. She walks further into her chambers. A Tauntaun is lying on the floor of Hal-Wan's sleeping chambers. He wakes up when Hal-Wan walks by. "Hey boy." Says Hal-Wan. She kneels down and pets Orion's head. "Want some food?" Hal-Wan asks. She stands up and walks over to the small kitchen area, going through the holographs. "Here we go, your favorite." Says Hal-Wan. She presses the button and the fungi appears. Hal-Wan then places the fungi in a bowl on the floor by Orion and he starts eating it. Hal-Wan then walks over to her bed and sits down on it. _"I wonder if I'll ever live up to my dad's status." _Hal-Wan thinks to himself.

Meanwhile, in Astronama's sleeping chambers. Astronama is lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. An Anooba walks up to Astronama and sits down beside her bed. "Hey Sirius." Astronama says. She reaches to pet Sirius and he nuzzles into her hand. Astronama then sits up and walks over to the kitchen area, looking through the holographs. Astronama chooses something and presses a button. Astronama then takes the piece of meat and tosses it to Sirius, who catches it, chews twice and swallows it. Sirius then lies down and soon falls asleep. "Time for me to go." Says Astronama. She then walks over to the door and it slides open. "Be good, Sirius." Astronama says. She then walks out and the door slides closed behind herself.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

On the planet Zeroth, King Skylark and Queen Nova are seated at their thrones. A young, Mirialan female, approaches them and bows to them, respectfully. "Luna, good morning." Queen Nova says. Princess Luna has her dark tattoos now and is twenty-years-old. Princess Luna is wearing a dark brown, long-sleeved, form-fitting dress, that goes to her mid-thighs in the front, fans to the sides and flows down long to the floor at the back, trailing behind her as she walks. Princess Luna also wears calf-high, high-heeled, dark brown boots, black leggings and a black veil over her hair. A Tooka is following alongside Princess Luna. "Morning." Says Princess Luna. She then rises up from her bow and looks up at her parents. "Mother, Father. I wish to discuss something with you." Princess Luna says. "What is it, Luna?" Asks Queen Nova. "I wish to leave Zeroth and go align with the Senate." Princess Luna says. "You are the Princess, Luna. The Heiress of Zeroth. This planet is your home. I will not allow you to leave." Says King Skylark. "Father, please be reasonable. I'm twenty-years-old and I've barely stepped a foot outside of these palace walls. I'm tended to constantly by servants. I can't keep being cooped up in here." Princess Luna says. "Luna, your father is right. We keep you behind these walls to protect you. If something happens to us, we need you to take over and become the Queen of Zeroth." Says Queen Nova. "I understand that, Mother. When it comes time for that, I don't know if I'll be ready to take over where you and father left off. I want to align with the Senate and be mentored by a Senator. I need to learn how to lead others and inspire them to follow under me." Princess Luna says. "Your reasoning is understandable, Luna." Says Queen Nova. "Yet, we still forbid you to leave. There is too much out in the universe that you can't comprehend. A Senator will be too busy to mentor you and keep pursuing their own responsibilities." King Skylark says. "You don't understand. You've never understood me or care about my own desires." Says Princess Luna. She turns away. "Come on, Eros." Princess Luna says. She walks away, the back of her dress trailing behind herself and Eros following after her.

Princess Luna exits out the doors and walks down the hallway, Eros following after her. "Pardon me, but are you the Princess?" Princess Luna stops walking and turns to look over her shoulder. "I'm Princess Luna." "Hello. It was rude of me, but I overheard your predicament with the King and Queen. I think I might be able to help persuade them into aligning yourself with the Senate." Princess Luna turns to face her. "Who are you?" Asks Princess Luna. "Oh, forgive me." She bows to Princess Luna, respectfully. "I'm Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. I could mentor you, if you wish to align yourself with the Senate." "You would do that for me, Senator?" Princess Luna asks. "Of course." Says Padme.

Meanwhile, on the planet Andros. Yoda, Mace, Astronama and Hal-Wan have just arrived, getting off of their airship. They walk up the steps of the palace, greeted by the guards. One of them is a wolf Faunus, while the other is a monkey Faunus. "State your business here." "We're from the Jedi Council. We recently heard about the King." Mace says. "He was a great King. The people here are very distraught." "We wish to speak with the royal family. If they will allow us entrance." Says Mace. The guards acknowledge this. "You may proceed. There will be a servant waiting for your arrival." "Thanks, we give." Yoda says. He, Mace, Astronama and Hal-Wan soon enter within the palace.

They head further inside, a deer Faunus greets them. "Greetings, welcome to Andros. The Queen will see you now." She turns and walks through the throne room doors. Yoda, Mace, Astronama and Hal-Wan follow after her. She stops before three thrones and bows down, respectfully. "Queen Serenity, you have Jedi Knights here to see you." She rises and moves to the side. "Thank you, you shall go." Says Queen Serenity. "Yes, my Queen." She then turns and walks off, heading out of the room.

Yoda steps up first and bows down, respectfully. "Greetings, we give. Jedi Master Yoda, I am." He rises from his bow. Yoda then gestures to Astronama and she walks up to stand beside him. "My Padawan, she is. Astronama Karron, known as." Yoda says. Astronama bows down, respectfully, and rises up. Mace then walks up and bows down, respectfully. "I'm Jedi Master Mace Windu." He then rises up from his bow. Mace then gestures to Hal-Wan and she walks up to stand next to him. "This is Hal-Wan Kenobi, my Padawan." Says Mace. Hal-Wan then bows down, respectfully, and rises up. Queen Serenity is seated in the middle throne, dressed in a white, strapless, form-fitting dress, with gold outlines and slits down both legs. Queen Serenity also wears white, knee-high, high-heeled boots and white tights. Queen Serenity is the young cat Faunus, but is now twenty-eight-years-old. Queen Serenity's thigh-length, white hair is styled up in a left side braid. "Welcome to Andros, Jedi Masters and Padawans. I'm the Queen of Andros, Serenity." She then gestures to her right. A young cat Faunus, being thirteen-years-old, is seated at the throne to Queen Serenity's right. "This is my brother. The Prince of Andros, Sky." Queen Serenity says. Prince Sky acknowledges them. Prince Sky is dressed in a white, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat, that is red on the inside, with black trimming and black cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of Prince Sky's torso and forms a black collar. Prince Sky also wears black pants and black shoes. Prince Sky has alabaster skin and long hair, that's black on the right side of his hair and white on the left side of his hair, tied into a ponytail, that ends midway down his back. Prince Sky has a white cat ear on the left side of his head, a black cat ear the right side of his head, a white cat tail and heterochromia cat-styled eyes. His left eye is green, while his right eye is amber. Queen Serenity then gestures to her left. Another cat Faunus is seated at the throne to Queen Serenity's left, being twenty-years-old. "And this is my sister. The Princess of Andros, Galatea." Says Queen Serenity. Princess Galatea acknowledges them. Princess Galatea is dressed in a black, off-the-shoulders, long-sleeved dress, with a slit down her right leg. Princess Galatea also wears a black legging on her right leg and thigh-high, high-heeled, black boots. A silver, riveted sash is wrapped around Princess Galatea's waist twice and hangs down from right to left, diagonally. Princess Galatea's wavy, black hair is knee-length. A Nexu is lying down at the foot of Princess Galatea's throne. "I must ask why you have come here?" Queen Serenity asks. "Heard about your fallen King, we have. Our sincere condolences, we give." Says Yoda. "Thank you. The loss of our father has been tough on my people, my siblings and myself. My sister and brother witnessed his death firsthand." Queen Serenity says. "Such a tragedy, this is. Our assistance, we give." Says Yoda. "I appreciate that, Master Yoda. But we are fine here." Queen Serenity says. "Refusing the help of Jedi Knights, Serenity." Says Princess Galatea. Queen Serenity turns to her. "We are not arguing over this here, Galatea." Queen Serenity says. "Your refusing the last wishes of father's. I will not just sit here and watch as our people continue to suffer from this loss." Says Princess Galatea. "Galatea, I will not say it again. I am the Queen here, for I am the eldest. I must do what I believe is right for our people." Queen Serenity says. Princess Galatea stands up from her throne. "Your way is wrong, Serenity!" Says Princess Galatea. "You will not raise your voice to me and you will be silent." Queen Serenity says. "No, I will not be silenced! You may not wish to follow through with father's final wishes, but I refuse to let his final wishes go unfulfilled!" Says Princess Galatea. Queen Serenity rises from her throne. "You will do no such thing. I forbid you from becoming one of them." Queen Serenity says. Hal-Wan is taken aback, but keeps her emotions contained. _"__Becoming one of us. Does that mean the Princess is supposed to be destined to become a Jedi Knight." _Hal-Wan thinks to herself. "There is nothing wrong with becoming...!" Says Princess Galatea. "Galatea! You are a Princess and I expect you to start acting like one. I know my place and Sky seems to know his. It is high time that you learn yours. This discussion is over." Queen Serenity says. She sits back down on her throne. Princess Galatea turns away and walks away, the Nexu wakes up and follows after her. Princess Galatea walks up to Yoda. "Forgive me for my rudeness in front of you, Jedi Masters and Padawans." Says Princess Galatea. She then walks past them and out the doors, with the Nexu following close behind her.

Prince Sky lowers his head. _"__Galatea." _Prince Sky thinks to himself, worriedly. "Your Majesty, Master Yoda and I wish to have a private meeting with you. If you would allow us some of your time." Mace says. "If it is regarding Galatea, I will not acknowledge this private meeting." Says Queen Serenity. "The meeting over political affairs, it is. In conference, shall it be." Yoda says. "Very well, we shall talk in private. We will talk later after dinner. You shall each be provided a room. I will have the servants prepare them for you." Says Queen Serenity. "Thanks, we give." Yoda says.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

On the planet Zeroth. Padme and Princess Luna are in the throne room before King Skylark and Queen Nova. Eros is sitting down beside Princess Luna's feet. "Your Majesties, I am Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo." Padme bows, respectfully, and stands up. "I overheard your predicament with Princess Luna. If you'll grant my request, I would be honored to mentor your daughter." Padme says. "Senator Amidala, why would we leave our precious daughter in the hands of you?" Asks King Skylark. "Well, I am a young Queen myself. My parents actually aloud me to align myself with the Senate at a young age. Much younger than what your daughter is now." Padme says. "If Luna put you up to this we humbly apologize, Senator." Says Queen Nova. "Oh no, not at all. She wasn't even aware that I was a Senator in the first place. None the less a Queen. Your Excellencies, aligning your daughter with the Senate would be quite a wise move. It would certainly be a good thing for your planet as well as your people. It would also give her the knowledge of how to be a good leader and a respected Queen one day." Padme says. "Yet, would she be protected?" Asks Queen Nova. "Most certainly, I am well guarded, as are a majority of the Senators. Weather they'd be royalty or not." Padme says. "Thank you, Senator Amidala. Queen Nova and I will think this matter over. Give us at least by dawn tomorrow." Says King Skylark. "Of course, take as much time as you need." Padme says. "We shall have a room prepared for you and please feel free to join us for dinner." Says Queen Nova. "I'd be most honored to join you, Your Majesties." Padme says. She bows and turns to leave. Princess Luna then bows to her parents and turns to follow after Padme, Eros stands up and follows after her.

Out in the hallway, Padme is walking along. Princess Luna soon reaches Padme and stops walking, Eros stopping right next to her. "Senator." Says Princess Luna. Padme stops and turns to face her. "Thank you." Princess Luna says. She bows down, respectfully, and rises up to face Padme. "It was my pleasure. Helping anyone to align themselves with the Senate is always an honor." Says Padme. She bows down, respectfully, and rises up to face Princess Luna. Padme looks down at Eros. "So, who's this little guy?" Padme asks. Princess Luna looks down at Eros. "Oh, this is Eros. He was a gift from an old friend who died in battle that I cared very deeply for." Says Princess Luna. "A gift from an admirer?" Padme asks. "I guess you can say that. Eros is all I have to remember him by." Says Princess Luna. "He's a Tooka, correct?" Padme asks. "Yes. He's not the exactly to bravest pet. He gets scared of the slightest things, sometimes even his own shadow. He doesn't trust very many people, I tend to be the only one her trusts and that can comfort him." Says Princess Luna. She kneels down and pets Eros, making him purr. "He seems to be quite a decent companion." Padme says. "He is. I wouldn't trade him for anything else." Says Princess Luna. Eros jumps into her arms and she stands up, holding him in her arms. "Well, I think it's best that we prepare for dinner. I'll see you then." Padme says. "Alright." Says Princess Luna. Padme turns around and heads off down the hallway. Princess Luna then turns away and walks off the opposite way, with Eros held in her arms.


End file.
